thegenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills Guide: Slayer
Welcome to the Slayer guide! Here we'll cover what to kill, where to kill it, and what the slayer monsters will drop for you! 'Starting out'(1-15) To begin Slayer, type ::slayer. This will take you to the entrace of the Slayer Tower. For levels 1-15, you will kill Crawling Hands. Crawling Hands attack with''' melee', and are level 12 combat. Drops: *Bones- 100% *Coins x 10,000- 1/10 'Levels 15-40' For levels 15-40, you will kill ''Banshee''s. This may seem like a large gap, but really with such a low level it's not. Banshees attack with '''melee', so Protect from Melee prayer is advised, though they don't hit high. Banshees are level 23 combat. Drops: *Bones- 100% *Mystic Gloves x1- 1/100 *Coins x20,000- 1/10 *Fire/Water/Air/Death/Blood/Earth/Mind/Nature/Chaos Rune x100- 1/25 'Levels 40-50' For levels 40-50, you'll be killing Infernal Mages. Infernal Mages attack using Magic, so Protect from Magic prayer is advised. Infernal Mages are level 66. Drops: *Bones- 100% *Death/Water/Blood Rune x10- 1/20 *Mystic Boots/Gloves/Hat x1- 1/45 *Coins x30,000- 1/20. 'Levels 50-60' Through levels 50-60, you should kill Bloodvelds. Bloodvelds are level 76, and attack using Melee, 'so Protect from Melee is recommended. Drops: *Bones x1- 100% *Blood/Water Rune x500- 1/20 *Antique Lamp x1- 1/500 *Coins x50,000- 1/30. 'Levels 60-65 For levels 60 to 65, you're recommended to kill Aberrant Specter''s. These monsters attack with '''Magic '''and are level 96, so Protect from Magic prayer is advised. Drops: *Bones x1- 100% *Water/Fire/Air/Earth/Mind/Death/Chaos/Nature/Blood Rune x500- 1/25 *Antique Lamp x1- 1/1,000 *Coins x100,000- 1/75 *Mystic Robe Bottom x1- 1/75 'Levels 65-85(or 65-75, optional) The next Slayer monster in line are ''Dust Devil''s. With Dust Devils, you can either choose to kill them until level 85, straight to Abyssal Demons, or kill to level 75 and have Gargoyles in between. If you choose to kill to level 85, skip the next section. Dust Devils are level 93, and attack using '''Melee. Drops: *Bones x1- 100% *Dragon Chainbody x1- 1/1000 *Dragon Medium Helm x1- 1/100 *Clue Scroll x1- 1/100 *Antique Lamp x1- 1/500 *Coins x100,000- 1/40 'Levels 75-85(optional)' For the optional level 75-85, you'll kill Gargoyle''s. Gargoyles attack using '''Melee,' so Protect from Melee is advised. 'Levels 85-90' For the quickest way to get from 85 slayer to 90 slayer you should kill Abyssal Demons. Abyssal Demons use Melee, so Protect from Melee is advised. Using magic while killing these is also greatly advised (Ice Barrage). *Ashes--100% *Abyssal Whip--1--1/100 *Clue scroll--1--1/300 *Dragon Scimitar--1--1/50 *Coins--2,500,000--1/125 *Antique Lamp--1--1/500 *Dragon Dagger(s)--1--1/50 *Rune arrows--100--1/50 *Rune Kiteshield--3--1/100 *Manta Rays--50--1/50 *Rune Platelegs--3--1/100 *Rune Plateskirt--3--1/100 *Rune Chainbody--3--1/100 *Rune Platebody--3--1/100 'Levels 90-99' For these next levels, which are also the longest levels you should be killing D''ark Beasts''. Dark Beasts use Melee, so Protect from Melee is advised. Using magic while killing these is also greatly advised (Ice Barrage).' *Dragon Bones--100% *Dark Bow--1--1/200 *Coins--3,000,000--1/200 *Splitbark Body--5--1/75 *Zamorak Brews--25--1/30 *Dragon Bolts--500--1/80 *Antique Lamp--1--1/80 *Saradomin Brews--30--1/50 *Dragon Arrows--200--1/50 *Ava's Accumulator--1--1/60 *Manta Rays--50--1/50 *Fire runes--500--1/30 *Water runes--500--1/30 *Air runes--500--1/30 *Earth runes--500--1/30 *Mind runes--500--1/30 *Death runes--500--1/30 *Nature runes--500--1/30 *Chaos runes--500--1/30 *Blood runes--500--1/30 *Rune Platelegs--5--1/75 *Rune Plateskirt--5--1/90 *Rune Platebody--5--1/70 *Rune Kiteshield--5--1/80 'Level 95' At level 95, players can kill ''Tormented Demon''s. Tormened Demons, abbreviated as TDS, are located in both ::don(donator island), and level 33 Wilderness for non-donators. To find these monsters in the wilderness, teleport to Ice Plateau and run South-East. Tormented Demons are a popular monster to kill, because they drop the coveted custom item "Dragon Kiteshield", one of the best shields in the game. Tormented Demons are level 487, and attack with '''Melee.' Protect from Melee prayer IS A MUST! It is advised for non-donators to take 3 items, or items that you are okay with losing, because PKers will often come by the TDS area. The chance at a Dragon Kiteshield, or Dkite, are a small 1/1000 drop rate. 'Level 99' This is where the most benefits come out from getting 99 slayer. Now you are able to kill Nezikcheneds which have great drops. They drop many dragon items such as Dragon Platelegs, Dragon Dagger(s), Dragon Scimitar, Dragon Square Sheild parts and Dragon Halberd. This monster/boss also has a very rare custom item drop, the Death Cape, also the best cape in-game.. These monsters use Melee to attack so using Protect from Melee is advised. Using magic while killing these is also greatly advised (Ice Barrage). These monsters can be found at ::don for donators in the Norhernmost area, past the Kalphite Queen. For non-donators, Nezikcheneds can be found in 36 Wilderness, just North of the Ice Plateau teleport, along with Mithril Dragons. Nezikcheneds will hit through prayer, so ranging or maging them from a safespot is wise. There are many safespots at both locations. Category:Skills